Azalea
by captainsheepy
Summary: Hanamiya just wanted to spend his summer reading in peace, that didn't happen though when a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya started working with him. That guy was annoying as hell and super creepy too, always popping up when you least expected it, but, there was something about him that made Hanamiya want to know more. Azalea - Passion, Fragility, Take care.
It was really fucking annoying, is was summer break and he was stuck taking care of his Aunt's flower shop. He could have been doing literally anything else. Even though he would have spent his free time just reading (which was something he did at the counter). The most annoying thing was that this one boy that worked part time at the shop.

"Hanamiya-san you shouldn't be reading at the counter." And there he goes, Hanamiya glared over the worn pages of his paperback novel. The boy in question was wearing an apron smudged with dirt and pollen. A snapback hat resting comfortably on his blue hair the shop's logo of a rabbit and flowers printed on the front. Hanamiya ignored him and flipped a page in his book. Kuroko gave him a look (which Hanamiya had no idea what it meant because that kid's face was always so blank). Kuroko dropped his stare from Hanamiya and continued to the back with a shipment of flowers they had just received. Hanamiya was interrupted from his musings when the shop bell rang signaling a new customer.

Hanamiya gave the guy a look, the man was of average height, average looks, and a overall boring look about him. He'd let the kid handle him.

"Kuroko!" He shouted his eyes never leaving his book, he heard the sound of a box being set on the floor and a small sigh, he smirked. Kuroko made his way over to the man and started to assist him.

"Welcome sir, what can I help you with today?"

And that's how the day went on from there, Hanamiya made Kuroko do all the work while he sat back and enjoyed his book. Hanamiya didn't have much to do this summer sure he had his books but he could only read for so much. He thought of the annoying kid and decided he would spend the next week or two finding out his hopes and dreams and then crushing them in hands, yup what a wonderful way to spend the summer. He felt someone standing in front of him, he looked up. He saw Kuroko standing with a clipboard in his hands.

"What do you want?" Hanamiya asked. Kuroko handed the clipboard he was holding over to him.

"Here you need to input the information, we had a number of deliveries today." Kuroko said while untying his apron and taking off his hat. Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do this." His question was left up in the air as Kuroko put on his jacket and grabbed his bag, he walked over to the door before turning around to face Hanamiya.

"Because I'm leaving." And he left, that when Hanamiya finally decided to take a look around there was boxes scattered around the shop and the floor hadn't been swept, looking down he saw flower laying on the counter, he picked it up inspecting it. The flower was a striped carnation, he spun the delicate flower in his hands trying to figure out why it was on the counter in the first place, until he remembered that Kuroko was also holding a flower in his hands when he was at the counter talking to him.

Hanamiya furrowed his eyebrows in thought, striped carnation? Then he frowned. In the language of flowers a striped carnation meant refusal. Oh, so that's how Kuroko wanted to play it huh? The kid had more bite in him than Hanamiya had expected well that would make things more interesting. Kuroko had just declared war and Hanamiya wasn't going to let him win.

* * *

The next day when Kuroko walked into the shop the boxes were still where he left them and the floor was unswept. Kuroko sighed and wondered if Hanamiya understood his message. He knew Hanamiya was very smart, one of the smartest people he knew so Kuroko was sure he would get the message. Clearing his head from those thoughts he went to grab the broom he couldn't let the shop look like this when they had customers coming.

As he swept the floor in a comfortable pattern he thought about when he first met Hanamiya. The man was the picture of a good co-worker he helped told Kuroko everything he needed to know and took care of everything while the shop owner, a friend of his grandmother's, got him set up. It was only after a few days of working alone with him did Hanamiya start to show his true colors, it was only small things at first asking Kuroko to close up shop while he left early but that soon escalated into having Kuroko run the shop for a whole day by himself under the pretense of learning business practice. Kuroko really didn't mind to much but it was annoying when Hanamiya would pile him with way too much work and sit at the counter and read a novel. Kuroko shook his head there was no point in thinking of the past he would just have to finish his work this summer then he would be going back to university.

It was only when he was finished sweeping and had started to move the boxes that were scattered about the shop into the back room did he notice a monkshood on the counter.

"Beware, a deadly foe it near." Kuroko mumbled under his breath, he smiled to himself well maybe like this Hanamiya would do some work for once, although he didn't know how he was going to make that happen. Kuroko had never directly challenged someone like this before maybe he should ask Kagami for help well maybe Kise would be better he seemed like the kind of guy who know how to get under people's skin.

Kuroko was working here because his grandmother had known the shop owner and had asked him to help out. Kuroko didn't have any reason to say no, he liked flowers and the town where he worked was peaceful plus the pay was nice as well and it was a good way to kill time between semesters.

Kuroko let out a small grunt as he grabbed the last and heaviest box being careful not to tread on all of the flowers with their reaching limbs and petals as he carried the box to the back room. He almost tripped on a stray pot but he caught himself and from there he made it safely to the back. Kuroko set the box by the door and took a seat on a small wooden bench breathing out a sigh of relief. The back room was designed to hold extra supplies and flowers the shop had but as Kuroko had recently found out Hanamiya used it as his personal break room. There was a small bookshelf filled with paperback novels and Kuroko was really tempted to just grab one. Next to the bookshelf was a pile of soil bags that were arranged suspiciously like a chair. Although Kuroko didn't know how comfortable that would really be and he didn't want to find out. On the wall next to the door there was a desk with a computer that they used to input the shop's information and make orders. A way to old to be safe wheely chair pushed under the desk the leather seat was worn and part of the fabric was tearing away. The rest of the room was fairly empty, stray flowers in pots and vases were arranged randomly throughout the room adding color to the small dusty place. There was also the bench he was sitting on currently which was pushed up against the only empty wall, the bench looked hand made and was actually really cute little hearts and flowers were cut out of the sides and Kuroko often found himself wondering where the owner had gotten it. Finally On the far wall there was a door that lead to the alley which was quite narrow they only went back there to throw out the trash.

He then checked the time and saw he had about 15 minutes before the store opened. He stood up his back popping into place as he twisted in uncomfortable angles.

He left the back room and grabbed his apron that was hanging on the wall outside of it and quickly tied it around himself. Kuroko then grabbed the, really cute, shop hat and put that on too, the sun was too bright to walk around without a hat and Kuroko didn't know how Hanamiya did it. He walked to the back room opening the door that lead to an alley behind the shop and grabbed the hose for watering plants. Giving the outside faucet a few spins he uncoiled the hose as water began to fill it, before dragging it onto the wood floors of the shop. Making sure the water pressure was low he started to water the plants. It came out as a light misting and droplets of water collected on the flowers. Kuroko watered the flowers for a good minute before turning the hose off and re-coiling it and setting it in the alley.

Walking into the front he opened the large sliding door allowing sunlight in and allowing different customers to come in a chime was above the door ringing when someone entered the shop. Kuroko grabbed the multiple flower pots that were sitting by the window and brought them all outside arranging them in a fashion where they all could be seen and caught the attention of others with their bright colors. It was eight so he knew he had a good hour or two before customers, and Hanamiya, showed up. Kuroko used this time to think of something to give to Hanamiya. That was until he heard the light tinkling of a bell. He looked up to see a man from yesterday.

"Welcome." Kuroko let his voice echo through the shop and he walked towards his first customer of the day. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" Then he gave the customer a look, he was here yesterday. "Did you not like the flowers from yesterday?"

"A-ah! N-no the were good. I just wanted to… get some more." The man stuttered out, Kuroko gave a polite nod and turned around viewing the flowers trying to think of something.

"What are these flowers for sir?" Kuroko asked. The man blushed and looked away.

"W-well they are for…" He trailed off. "U-uh they are f-for my house!" He finished enthusiastically. Nodding in confirmation of himself. "I just got a new house and I thought flowers would make it look better." Kuroko gave a small polite smile in understanding and walked around the shop trying to find some good flowers. Yesterday the man had purchased a potted gardenia so maybe some carnations.

"Hmm well maybe some carnations would be good for you, they are easy to take care off and last a long time." He lead the man to a section of potted plants in the shop, he ran his eyes through the different flowers trying to find a carnation. He spotted one and leaned over mindful of the other plants. He grabbed a pot, which was kind of heavy, and lifted it from the table. "Here I hope red is a good color." The man blushed and said nothing but he smiled and took the pot from his hands. "Alright then I will ring this up for you." While they were walking to the counter where the outdated register was located. Kuroko while making his way upfront taking care to not knock into the flowers, he would have to rearrange them after serving this customer they were too close to the walkways, when he saw the perfect flower for Hanamiya, carefully he picked one from the small bush and continued to the counter setting it beside him as he rung up the man's plant.

The man gave the flower a look but then the bell rang and Kuroko looked up only to find Hanamiya walking in who was inspecting the floor and smirking. "Hanamiya-san" Kuroko called out causing both Hanamiya and the man he was checking out to look up. He made a gesture for him to come closer, Hanamiya gave him a look but came over all the same.

"What do you want kid I don't have al—" Kuroko cut him off by giving him the flower he had picked earlier, a begonia, it's meaning being 'beware'. Hanamiya took one look at the flower and smirked. "Ha as if." And he walked into the back room. Kuroko shook his head in silent laughter and gave the man he was serving his plant.

"Here you are sir, you are going to want to water this once a day and place it in direct sunlight, but you don't have to do much else other then that. Have a nice day." The man looked at the back room, where Hanamiya had gone, before giving Kuroko a small smile.

"Thank you Kuroko-san." Kuroko was confused for a second before remembering he had a name tag on. He nodded and gave a small wave as the man left. Well it looked like he was on counter duty today so Hanamiya was most likely going to be in the break room all day reading. But with the absence of customers Kuroko was free to wander the shop and arrange the different plants as he pleased.

Kuroko started to move the flowers about, setting some in different parts of the store and moving some back on the tables. He arranged them carefully each plant had its section, there was one for popular flowers with meanings, a section for seasonal flowers, and a section for herbs. There were some more and Kuroko tried to move them around in such a way that the customers would be able to view them easily and could walk without fear of stepping on them. He placed a basket on the counter which was filled with common wildflowers something for people to look at and maybe purchase while at the counter. This was a business after all. There was a freezer in the back were special flower arrangements were kept but Kuroko decided not to mess with it.

It had been an hour after Kuroko was done cleaning up the shop and Hanamiya, like he had guessed, was sitting against the bags of soil in the back room and reading some modern Japanese literature and it was one of his favorites as well. Maybe after all this was said and done they could talk about the different books they read because all of Kuroko's friends were basketball idiots and didn't read literature well not all but Akashi and Midorima didn't read the same kinds of books as Kuroko did. Either way Kuroko pushed that thought from his mind, he had a prank to pull. He grabbed a box of plastic wrap from his bag that he brought to the shop today. He had texted Kise, he had ended up asking for his advice after all, the other day and Kise had said that it was a really funny prank to put up some plastic wrap and watch people run into it. Kuroko didn't know for sure but he did know that it sounded annoying and Kuroko was hoping it would get a good reaction out of Hanamiya.

And that's what he did, making sure Hanamiya was fully absorbed in his book Kuroko got to work. He slowly took out the plastic and stretched it across the door to the break room. He secured it to the sides of the door with thumb tacks and he stood back making sure it was taut and clear. He heard the bell in the front ring and he left to assist the customer.

"Welcome, how may I help you ma'am?"

* * *

It was when Kuroko was having onigiri at the counter and categorizing the different plants they had in stock when Kuroko heard a loud thud. It was silent for a moment then.

"Kuroko!" Heavy footsteps made their way into the front of the shop. Hanamiya stood fuming across the counter holding a wad of plastic wrap in his hand. "Would you care to explain this."

"First of all it's Assistant Shopkeeper to you respect the title." Hanamiya made a face at this and Kuroko could tell he wanted to say something too bad he wouldn't let him. "And I do believe that is plastic wrap." Hanamiya smirked and gave out a laugh.

"Alright kid I see how it is. Have your fun for now but don't start crying when things get serious." Hanamiya turned around and went back to the break room. Kuroko didn't show it but he wished he got more of a reaction out of Hanamiya. Really Kuroko didn't know why he tried to get Hanamiya with pranks when he could scare him using his misdirection but Kuroko figured he would have to work more for it this way possibly making it more rewarding.

When Hanamiya was back in the break room he let out a silent chuckle, that kid was too annoying he would have fun breaking him. He would finally get to see something on that blank face of his. Hanamiya couldn't wait, he wanted to see some sort of expression the kid was always so bland, his face was like a rock and he couldn't stop smiling when he imagined a look a total despair on his taking over the boy's features.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he called up a friend from school. "Hey Seto I need you and Furahashi to get some information for me."

"Eh! What makes you think I'm going to talk to that guy?" A loud voice came over his speaker.

"Because I told you too." Hanamiya answered. A grunt was heard from the other side of the line then some rustling and a different voice was on the phone.

"Who do you need us to look up." Furahashi asked and Hanamiya refrained from asking why the two were together as Seto had clearly made it sound like he didn't want to talk to Furahashi in the first place. He moved over to the filing cabinet in the room next to the desk and ruffled through the files before finding 'Kuroko' written neatly in his aunt's handwriting on one of the tabs. He pulled the file out and shuffled through the documents.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, male, age 23?" Well he didn't think the kid would be that old only two years younger than himself, Hanamiya could have sworn he was 17 or something what with his boyish look and short stature. "He lives in Tokyo and graduated from Seirin." The rest of the information was just personal things like his phone number and address. There was a grunt on the other end of the line and then silence the call was ended. Hanamiya knew better then to be fooled by the abrupt end in the call. Seto and Furahashi would get the information. He would get Kuroko it was all just a matter of time. He took out a flower from his pocket that he had grabbed from the front early that day, a fir, and left it on the break room desk before leaving.

* * *

Days went by and Kuroko and Hanamiya continued to leave messages for each other using flowers, Kuroko hadn't tried to pull any pranks since the while plastic wrap incident, if he could even call it a incident. He figured he would never really get Hanamiya back like that, besides the whole point was to get Hanamiya to work and Kuroko didn't know how well that was going to convince Hanamiya to work if he was slacking off himself. Despite saying that Kuroko had started to put sign up sheets everywhere, on the staff bathroom, Hanamiya's books, Hanamiya's lunch. Basically anything that he thought would annoy him. Normally Kuroko wasn't this childish but he was having fun for some reason everything was light hearted and didn't cause any harm so Kuroko saw no point in stopping.

The shop was starting to get popular due to being the warm weather or something else Kuroko didn't know but he wasn't going to complain. The people were nice and bought a lot of flowers which was good for the shop, even if it meant he had to fill out more order forms for new flowers. Kuroko also had a few repeat customers. A really nice woman and her daughter would come and buy small wildflowers. A high schooler would come over and buy flowers for his girlfriend. And the man, which he learned his name was Kyohi Kingyoso, who he met around when he first started and he came everyday since.

Today was another particularly busy day and the shop was crowded filled with murmuring chatter and children's laughter. It was nice… but.

"Is no one on the register? I came because I was told the shop was good but it can't be if the employees don't work." A woman at the counter with a large sun hat complained to another woman wearing a bright shade of orange lipstick standing beside her and Kuroko tried to get her attention. With all these people here it was even harder for him to be noticed it was easy for other people to see him when it was just one or two people in the shop but with everyone here Kuroko was practically invisible. The bell rang and Kuroko looked up it was Hanamiya he was late as usual but Kuroko was thankful all the same because now he had some help, well that is if Hanamiya decided to help him, he wouldn't be surprised if he sat back and laughed as Kuroko tried to get the attention of others. He pushed this thought from his mind giving Hanamiya the benefit of the doubt.

"Hanamiya-san." Kuroko tried calling out but Hanamiya looked around slightly confused.

"Heh don't tell me the kid skipped?" He moved to the counter and Kuroko stepped back curious to see if Hanamiya would actually work. "Ma'am I can help you." He said to the woman at the counter with a polite smile. The woman turned around and blushed.

"Oh I didn't notice you young man." Hanamiya said nothing but checked out everyone at the counter. Kuroko was surprised he behaved better than he thought but then he remembered how Hanamiya had acted when he first met him. Hanamiya was perfectly polite and had him fooled for the first few days and Kuroko couldn't tell and he would like to think he was good at reading people after watching them for so many years. Once Hanamiya had served everyone at the counter he made a face and Kuroko laughed silently to himself Hanamiya was not enjoying this at all. But Kuroko did happen to learn something by watching Hanamiya, and not was no matter how mean and cruel he acted he still cared even if just the smallest bit because he had helped out the store and Kuroko respected him for that.

When everyone was gone from the shop Kuroko tried talking to him again. "Excuse me Hanamiya-san." Hanamiya's head turned to his direction and his eyes widened slightly but it was quickly covered and Kuroko had to give him credit for his quick recovery and Kuroko had also scraped any and all plans involving him trying to scare Hanamiya with his misdirection it was obviously not going to give him the results he wanted.

"Hey kid did you wake up later or something, or maybe you skipped?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Bullshit." Hanamiya answered immediately. But then he gave Kuroko a look and saw how serious he was. "Holy shit, you really were here the whole time! I didn't even notice you, some presence you got there." Hanamiya sneered. Kuroko studied him, it was obvious Hanamiya was trying to get a reaction out of him, he didn't take the bait. Hanamiya frowned and was about to say more but he was interrupted.

"E-excuse me, uh, Kuroko-sa-k-kun?" Kuroko looked across the counter and saw Kyohi holding a small pot of blue violets. Hanamiya raised an eyebrow at the honorific change and flower choice but Kuroko payed no mind.

"Good evening Kyohi-san would you like to purchase these?" Although Kuroko's face was empty of all emotion he still somehow seemed to be the picture of politeness. Kyohi blushed and gave the pot to Kuroko who rang him up. Hanamiya studied the nervous man and sneered at him, he was pathetic. When Kuroko handed the flowers back to Kyohi their hands brushed and Kyohi nerves taking over, dropped the pot. Shards and dirt flew everywhere. Kyohi was quick to apologize.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot here let me take care of the mess, I'm so sorry Kuroko-kun!" Kyohi reached down to pick up the broken pieces of the pot but Kuroko stopped him grabbing his hand.

"Please Kyohi-san you might injure yourself, allow me." Kuroko ever polite, gently pushed Kyohi back and picked up the shards of sharp clay. He threw them away and grabbed a plastic container from under the counter he carefully took hold of the blue violets on the floor and placed them into the pot.

Hanamiya kept a close eye on this Kyohi guy, who was watching Kuroko intensely as he worked inching closer to the smaller boy, Hanamiya's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed his way past him forcing Kyohi back a couple of steps. "I'll go grab a broom for you kid." Kuroko gave him a bland look and Hanamiya although he still had trouble reading the boy, he was getting better which was something he was proud of, could tell Kuroko wanted him to help clean the mess, which Hanamiya wasn't going to do. As he went to the back room to grab the broom though, he noticed that Kyohi was sending him a cold look. If looks could kill, he would be dead a few times over by now. Hanamiya would give the guy props for having the balls to glare at him like that but he was nothing Hanamiya had to worry about.

When he returned with the broom Kuroko had finished potting the blue violets again and was handing them to the man. "I'm sorry about the pot Kyohi-san but if you come back tomorrow I will have a new one prepared for you." Kyohi nodded and left with his new flowers.

"Do you really want to keep inviting that guy back?" Hanamiya asked while handing over the broom to Kuroko who in turn gave him a look.

"I see no problem in asking him to come back, he is a good customer and nice."

"I just think it's strange, he's been coming for a few days now buying all kinds of weird flowers." Hanamiya continued, Kuroko said nothing but gave him a look as if to say 'continue' which Hanamiya did. "What, on the first day he got some gardenia which means in the language of flowers 'you're lovely; secret love' brave choice for a first meeting don't you think?" Kuroko swept up the dirt into a dustpan which he then emptied into the trash. He returned to the counter next to Hanamiya.

"Not everyone knows the language of flowers Hanamiya-san he probably just chose them because they look nice." Hanamiya let out a laugh at this he didn't peg Kuroko as the oblivious type. Maybe he was just in denial though, probably couldn't imagine anyone liking him, hmm maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"Oh yeah and how did you respond to this red carnations? My heart aches for you; Admiration, never thought you were so forward." He leaned closer to the boy giving him a deadly smirk. Kuroko put his hand on Hanamiya's chest and pushed him out of his space. Didn't like people in his personal space either Hanamiya added to his mental list of things he was finding out about Kuroko. And despite his looks Kuroko was quite strong, well compared to the average guy at least.

"How do you know about all this I'm pretty sure all you do is sit in the back room and read."

"Well I work here too you know, and you did have me log all that stuff into the computer some time ago, and if you didn't notice I'm actually a genius." Hanamiya said smugly. "Now what was after that? Oh right, gloxinia, jonquil, primrose, and orange blossoms? Quite an arrangement if you ask me? And well I don't know for sure but what do those mean?" Hanamiya asked Kuroko. Kuroko tried to ignore him but Hanamiya could see the realization on his face.

"Gloxinia meaning love at first sight. Jonquil would be love me or desire. Primrose; I can't live without you and orange blossoms are eternal love." Kuroko looked down conflicted about what to do with all this new information.

"Hmm that's what I thought and that's too many to be a coincidence. Seems like this guy really likes you are you going to let him down easy Mr. Heartbreaker?" Kuroko shot him a dirty look. "What never thought such an invisible guy like you would ever have anyone like him?" Hanamiya said with a devious look on his face. "I've had some research done on you Kuroko Tetsuya, which was not easy by the way with you being such a plain guy your lack of presence even goes into the system" Hanamiya let out a laugh mocking the boy. "You haven't done much with your life have you Kuroko? But I did find out you are friends with some important people. Akashi Seijurou? How'd you get to know a guy like that, heir to the Akashi conglomerate and professional shogi player. Kise Ryouta famous model and soon to be pilot. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga pro basketball players in the NBA. Midorima Shintarou world renown doctor and even Murasakibara Atsushi who is climbing the ranks in becoming a famous pâtissier." Hanamiya went on carefully watching the boys face for any signs of self hatred or even being shocked.

"What do you want their autograph?" Kuroko asked after a long silence. Hanamiya growled and pressed even further.

"Well look at you working in some unknown flower shop in some unknown small town while your friends are off accomplishing their dreams and becoming famous. And then there's you poor little Kuroko all left behind in the shadows of your friends." Hanamiya said with malice, he wanted to watch the boy break. He took a step closer to him trying to make the boy uncomfortable he wanted to see at least some sort of different expression on his face. Why wasn't he saying anything. Kuroko gave him a small smile and Hanamiya stepped back.

"I know what you are trying to do Hanamiya-san and it's not going to work, I don't care about things like that. I am where I want to be and so are my friends, I am not someone who is meant to be in the spotlight and they are." Kuroko moved away from Hanamiya. "I hope now that you know how I feel about these things that you will stop this, I think we could be good friends and that won't happen if you are constantly trying to get under my skin, although I do have to admit I am guilty of the same thing and for that I would like to apologize." Hanamiya eyes widened how did this kid know? "You're not the only one with access to a computer Hanamiya-san of Kirisaki Daichi. I know you like to break people for fun, you should probably get a new hobby by the way." Kuroko went to the front doors of the shop and closed them flipping a sign telling people that the shop was done for the night, Hanamiya only just realized how late it was. The sun was setting casting the sky in a orange glow. Kuroko gave Hanamiya a polite bow before leaving the room.

The next day Kuroko arrived at work later than usual, he was still on time, it was just normally he came earlier to water the flowers. Kuroko was late because he had stopped by a ceramics shop to pick up a new pot for Kyohi's blue violets. He had stayed up late last night trying to think of a way to politely tell him that he didn't feel the same. But Kuroko hadn't come up with anything so maybe being direct would be better, it was what he was known for. Kuroko entered the shop using the front door, it seems like Hanamiya was early today. The bell above the door made a soft chime as Kuroko entered. He shifted the heavy pot in his hands and looked over to the counter where Hanamiya sat reading a old worn paperback book. Kuroko continued to the back room, he sat the pot down on the desk and pulled the apron down from the hook and placed that over his head, he then secured the hat safely on top of his head before leaving the room.

When Kuroko exited the back room he noticed that Hanamiya had not moved the plants outside so he settled on doing that for the time being. He took the plants outside carefully arranging them so people could see them and also didn't block the door. Straightening the hanging plants he attached to the underside of the small awning above the shop's window. He returned inside wiping his hands on his apron removing the dirt from them. The phone began to ring and Hanamiya didn't move to answer it he just flipped a page in his book, Kuroko sighed and went behind the counter to answer the phone.

"Hello you have reached—" Kuroko took care of the customer on the phone, Hanamiya continued to ignore him even when Kuroko had to work around him while filling out order forms for the customer, Kuroko thought it was extremely childish. But he let it slide, maybe it was too much to hope they could try to get along.

When customers started to come in Hanamiya had actually put his book away and helped with which was something Kuroko was happy about. Kuroko moved along the shop straightening things up and helping anyone if they had any questions. The two had managed to take care of everything without talking to each other once. Kuroko didn't mind the silence but, well he wouldn't worry about it. Deciding to take a short break but was ignored by Hanamiya once again which he was expecting.

Kuroko went and walked around the small town where the flower shop was located, he never really walked around before he only came here to go to work. It was a nice little town on the edge of Tokyo, things were peaceful and the streets were lined with locally owned businesses. There was a small park, and a hiking trail that lead into the forest, maybe he's use it one day. Well maybe not Kuroko would probably get lost. The sun was hot and beating down his back, Kuroko stopped by a vending machine and purchased a bottle of Pocari. He pressed the cool bottle against his cheek sighing in appreciation, enjoying the contrast of the cool bottle and his hot skin before uncapping the lid and taking a drink. He looked back at the vending machine should he get something for Hanamiya as well? Kuroko had spare change so he put into into the machine looking at his options, there was some flavored milk, which he was pretty sure Hanamiya didn't like, sodas, and energy drinks. Since Kuroko didn't know what he liked he played it safe and got another Pocari.

He walked back to the flower shop both bottles in hand, when he returned he saw Kyohi waiting by the door.

"Kuroko-kun." He called out standing up straight. "Your co-worker Hanamiya-san told me you had gone out on break so I thought I'd wait for you to return." Kyohi followed Kuroko inside.

"I'm sorry I made you wait Kyohi-san, it is very hot out today." Kuroko said, Kyohi nodded and took a glance down at the second Pocari bottle in Kuroko's hands. "Please wait here I have your pot in the back." Kyohi smiled and stood by the counter.

Kuroko walked to the back setting bottle bottles of Pocari on the desk, but he looked at them, maybe he should leave Hanamiya a note? Kuroko took the sticky note pad out from the desk drawer, he also took a pen clicking it into place and wrote 'thanks for working hard today' quickly in his neat scrawl before ripping the note off the pad and placing it on the bottle. He put the sticky note pad and the pen back in the drawer, and carefully took the decently sized pot into his hands and carried it out to where Kyohi was waiting.

"Sorry for the wait Kyohi-san, I know this pot is a bit larger than the violets you have now but hopefully they will grow." Kuroko handed the pot to Kyohi.

"Thank you Kuroko-san, again I am very sorry about the pot yesterday," Hanamiya shifted the pot he was holding now into his hip and grasped Kuroko's shoulder with his free hand looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"Ah yes don't worry about it but Kyohi-san, there is something I would like to say." Before Kuroko could finish Hanamiya had brushed past the two bumping into Kyohi.

"Let's finish this conversation tomorrow Kuroko-kun I am running late for something right now." Kyohi left not giving Kuroko anytime to refuse. He stood there confused why had Kyohi left so early, Kuroko checked the time it was only 3: 30, Kuroko had about an hour and a half left before he could go home, he used this time restocking the freezer of flower arrangements and categorizing the flowers they had at the shop.

When it was finally time to leave, Kuroko swept the shop and locked the doors, it seems like Hanamiya had left early, thankfully there was a set of spare keys hidden in one of the flower pots. Kuroko was going to leave through the back room and he noticed that the Pocari he had left Hanamiya was gone, his note was left on the table but Kuroko could see that something else was written on it. In a bold messing handwriting Hanamiya wrote 'Thanks' Kuroko smiled and after making sure to lock the back door he continued on his way home.

The days after that were quite, Hanamiya still hadn't talked to Kuroko but he would acknowledge his presence which Kuroko took as a step in the right direction. Kuroko didn't want things to be tense between the two, Hanamiya was a jerk but Kuroko could tell that there was some sort of reason behind it, he just didn't know what.

Kyohi continued to come by everyday but whenever Kuroko would try to talk to him Kyohi would find a reason to leave, it was very frustrating because he just wanted to turn the man down, but thinking of all this sort of made him feel like he was being rude. Kuroko was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Hanamiya curse. He turned in his direction Hanamiya was on his phone brows furrowed in frustration.

"Hanamiya-san are you okay?" Kuroko asked cautiously. Hanamiya let out a deep sigh shoving his phone back into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just my idiot friends broke into my apartment and I know they are going to break something." Hanamiya grumbled a dark look in his eyes. Kuroko held in a laugh, Hanamiya must have very rowdy friends. Hanamiya seemed to notice him and his barely shaking shoulders because he sent Kuroko a glare as well.

"You can go home early today Hanamiya-san there is not much to do and it has been a slow day, I will be fine without you." Kuroko said softly. Hanamiya grunted.

"It's not like I was concerned about you, I'll be leaving now." Hanamiya left after that, Kuroko took a look around the shop watching as a couple of people wandered around briefly looking at the different selection of flowers the shop offered. Kuroko moved to the counter and waited until everyone had left the shop before closing early, He was going to work on the shop website today but the only computer was in the back room and he couldn't work back there without anyone to watch the shop.

Kuroko spent the rest of the day moving all of the shop information onto the site and taking numerous photos of all the flowers the shop had with his phone before uploading them on the site and adding descriptions and ways to take care of the flowers next to the images.

When Kuroko had finished it was 9 at night, Kuroko didn't bother looking at the time while he was working but he wished he had, Kuroko could feel his eyes burning and just wanted to go home and sleep. Kuroko quickly saved and uploaded the finally revisions to the website and logged out of the computer, he took one sweeping glance of the main floor of the flower shop before deeming it okay to leave for the night. He turned off all the lights and made sure the doors were locked before heading to the train stations in hopes of quickly getting home for some much needed rest.

Kuroko came into work that day tired, he had a hard time going to sleep last night despite him being so tired. It seemed like Hanamiya had yet to come in either. Kuroko did his normal daily routine of watering the flowers, moving things outside for display and opening the doors to allow customers to come in.

Hanamiya had arrived on time that day, he gave Kuroko a nod as he passed the counter and Kuroko returned it with one of his own. After finishing everything with the website yesterday Kuroko didn't have much to do. He looked around the counter spotting the basket of wildflowers, they hadn't been selling as well so maybe Kuroko could do something to promote sales?

Which was really just his excuse for making flower crowns for the next hour. He had made about two before a young girl made her way up to the counter, she looked about seven or eight.

"Can I help you with anything ma'am?" Kuroko asked gently smiling at the small girl. The girl looked nervous and turned back to look at a young boy who was standing in the back of the room, he must have been her brother. Her brother made a motion for the girl to continue. She turned back around and wrung her hands together shyly.

"Um nii-san, would it be all right if you could make me a flower crown?" Kuroko nodded and smiled at the girl, she was so cute. The girl's shy persona was instantly gone replaced with a bright grin. "Thank you nii-san!"

"Is there a certain color you would like." The girl looked down in thought before shaking her head.

"I'd like any crown you made me!" Kuroko hummed in agreement. There was another chair behind the counter and Kuroko motioned for the girl to sit down. The girl frantically moved behind the counter scrambling to get onto the seat. "Thank you!" The girl exclaimed again Kuroko gave a tiny laugh. He grabbed multiple flowers from the basket on the counter and gently weaved them together often holding them up to the girl for approval, which she gave.

When he was done, he placed the flower crown made of daisies and budding sakura stems gently on her head. The girl was careful not to move to much after it was on. Her brother, who had moved closer to the counter to watch his sister thanked him as well. Kuroko smiled and waved to the two children as they left.

Hanamiya strode up the the counter where Kuroko was sitting in at a cool and easy pace. "Capable of making flower crowns, good with kids, and a heartbreaker? Kuroko don't tell me you're a ikemen." Hanamiya teased. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm good with basic handicrafts doesn't make me a ikemen, and I happen to like children, I plan to be a kindergarten teacher one day." Kuroko replied simply as he started to work on another flower crown. Hanamiya laughed.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea, what with that low presence of yours." Kuroko was going to reply but suddenly a woman burst into the shop heels clicking angrily onto the floor as she searched the flower shop with cold eyes. They landed on the counter where Kuroko and Hanamiya were conversing. She marched over to the two giving Hanamiya a pointed look, it seems like she hadn't noticed Kuroko.

"I would like to speak with you manager." The woman demanded. Hanamiya stood up straight and put a polite facade.

"Do you have a problem miss?" He asked, unable to do much of anything else. The woman cocked her eyebrow and gave a short mean laugh.

"Do I have a problem? Why yes I have a problem!" The woman stomped her foot a little as if to punctuate her sentence. "I had called in the other morning and placed a order for an arrangement of flowers for my daughters graduation. And now her graduation is this afternoon and guess what! I don't have any flowers!" The woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry but you placed your order too late we didn't have the flowers you asked for so they had to be brought in on a different date the shop emailed you informing you of this." Hanamiya explained with extreme patience. The woman made a look that said 'Can you believe this guy?'

"That shouldn't be my problem, you run a business you should of ordered your flowers which express mailing, it's not my fault that you don't know how to do your job!" Hanamiya didn't have a chance to respond before the woman started yelling again. "I received no such email by the way, I am a very important woman and I constantly check my mail I would notice if you had sent it or not, I bet you are just lying to get yourself out of trouble. A man that looks such as yourself is one not to be trusted." Hanamiya glared openly at the woman, who was about to go off into another rant .

"Excuse me ma'am." Kuroko interjected before she had a chance to start. The woman jumped surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy.

"Excuse me child, the grownups are trying to have a conversation." The woman snapped in his direction trying to make up for the embarrassment of showing such surprise due to him. Kuroko gave nothing away his face remaining blank.

"I happen to work here, and last night I was updating the website which must have messed with your order, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused you." Kuroko said giving a deep bow, remaining polite in front of the fuming woman. The woman stuck her nose up.

"What should I expect from this tacky shop with a manager that leaves a punk and a child to run it." She made an abrupt turn to leave the shop purposely bumping into Kuroko on her way out. Kuroko stumbled a little but Hanamiya caught him before he could fall.

"Thank you Hanamiya-san, this might have been my fault so I apologize for causing so much trouble in the shop." Kuroko said while standing up straight again.

"Don't worry about it that woman was just being a bitch trying to start something, my aunt knows her, sorta, she's not a fun person to be around." Hanamiya said lightly and Kuroko gave a nod in understanding. "But yeah thanks for covering for me, I might of said something I wouldn't've regretted."

"Yes that would not have been good, but I would have stopped her anyways I feel bad that she was yelling at you for something that I did."

"Yeah about that, I never sent the email in the first place. This is the first I even heard about the order, I left early yesterday remember."

Kuroko gave him a judging look. Hanamiya laughed. "Well, she didn't deserve them and what I said was the truth there would be no way for us to have the flowers ready in time." Kuroko sighed and gave a nod silently agreeing that, yes that's what probably would have happened anyway.

Hanamiya looked away from the smaller boy and made a face, he sucked his teeth and breathed out a heavy sigh. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and shoved the other deep into his pocket trying to appear he wasn't troubled with what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you recently, you didn't necessarily deserve it." Kuroko noticed a small blush on the high of Hanamiya's cheeks and he felt pleased, Hanamiya was recognizing his actions and that was all Kuroko really wanted.

Hanamiya moved the back of the shop getting something out of the freezer, Kuroko was going to ask him what he was doing. But Hanamiya interrupted that.

"Kuroko."

He looked at Hanamiya who threw a flower at him, Kuroko moved to catch the flower as gently as possible he inspected it. The flower in his hands was a fairy rose. Kuroko ran his fingers through the chilled petals and looked up at Hanamiya.

"I accept Hanamiya-kun." Hanamiya nodded curtly and left the shop. The fairy rose had meant surrender and Hanamiya had to swallow his pride just to give him it. Maybe now though it would be the start of something Hanamiya had never really had before, a real friendship.

* * *

Things from there on continued like normal but with some slight changes Hanamiya and Kuroko discussed the different types of books they liked to read and the opinions they had about them during their breaks and Hanamiya started to help Kuroko around the shop more especially now because with all the people no one really noticed Kuroko so someone needed to run the register. But some things never changed Hanamiya and Kuroko still exchanged slight jabs at each other and sometimes they were accompanied by flowers with special meanings. There was one significant change though.

Kuroko was at the counter filling out order forms for more flowers when he heard Hanamiya call out for him.

"Your not so secret admirer left you flowers in the back again." Hanamiya dropped the bundle of flowers on the counter where Kuroko was working. He looked up from the forms and at the flowers, they were globe amaranths. "Hmm unfading love. He seems pretty serious." Kuroko ignored Hanamiya and pulled out a slip of paper that was with the flowers.

 _Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew I was in love, I know you must feel the same. I have continued to watch you since then and I will always be watching you making sure you are alright until the day where I can finally tell you my feelings in person._

 _Yours always,_ _K_

"How creepy, always watching you. I think you might have a stalker kid." Hanamiya casually said grabbing the flowers he went to throw them away.

"Hanamiya-kun don't throw them away those are someone's heartfelt feelings." Kuroko took the flowers from Hanamiya's grasp gently setting them on the counter, he too knew who was giving him these flowers but he needed to gently turn him down, something he has been trying to do for awhile, there was already someone who he had liked.

"Kuroko-kun." Kuroko was pulled from his thoughts and found Kyohi standing at the counter holding a cluster of heliotropes; devotion. Hanamiya let out something that sounded like a laugh Kuroko elbowed him.

"I'm sorry Kyohi-san I need to get something so Hanamiya-kun will take care of you." Hanamiya let out a sound of denial but Kuroko ignored it and went to get something from the back that he had prepared earlier that day.

Hanamiya stood at the counter annoyed he gave the man in front of him a once over. He really wasn't anything special, he looked average and wore a plain suit he was probably some salary man that didn't have a lot good going for him. He took the flowers and started to ring the man up.

"Hm that Kuroko," He started loud enough for only the man to hear. "He's too nice for his own good you know, doesn't know how to turn pathetic people like you down." Hanamiya smirked when Kyohi started to twitch nervously. "I keep telling him you're only giving the guy false hope, and you don't want that do you?"

"You don't know that." The man answered with malice lacing his voice a scary look on his face. "I won't give him up. Ever." He let out with a snarl. Hanamiya looked over the guy's shoulder and smirked when he saw Kuroko carrying a single yellow carnation, Kuroko was fidgeting not enough for anyone normal to notice but Hanamiya did. He knew Kuroko was worried about how that guy would react, Kuroko didn't like to hurt people unlike Hanamiya. The man saw his smirk and turned around he dropped the heliotropes when he saw the flower Kuroko was holding. He left the shop in a rush not giving Kuroko a chance to give him the flower. Hanamiya whistled.

"Ouch never knew you could be that cruel Mr. Heartbreaker." Hanamiya laughed.

"A yellow carnation means rejection Hanamiya-kun I can't keep giving him false hope." Kuroko answered shortly, upset that he had hurt Kyohi's feelings but it had to be done.

"Oh I know that, but you know a yellow carnation also means: you have disappointed me, along with rejection. Double whammy." Kuroko had a look of apprehension. Hanamiya felt kinda bad for laughing at him but he wasn't going to apologize.

"I didn't mean that I just wanted to let him down."

"It's alright kid he's a big boy some rejection won't hurt him for the rest of his life." Kuroko looked uneasy but let it be.

* * *

It wasn't alright though. When Hanamiya came to work the next day, earlier than normal because the shop was expecting a shipment of vases and he knew Kuroko couldn't carry all the boxes in, he saw a pile of withered flowers laying in the back alley next to the door. He was going to ignore them but he saw something glint in the corner of his eyes. He looked back down to the flowers and saw tiny shards of glass. Hanamiya frowned that Kyohi guy was taking this a lot harder than he expected, was he trying to hurt Kuroko? Either way it didn't matter because he cleaned up the mess before Kuroko got to work. He lounged in the break room for awhile before the shipment of vases arrived, he signed the paperwork and helped the delivery men carry them inside, there was four boxes and they were all pretty big what was Kuroko doing ordering all these vases there wasn't any room in the shop to put them.

Kuroko came in shortly after that and started to unpack the vases not before asking Hanamiya for help though. The vases were quite large coming up to his knee when they were on the ground. There was 15 in total.

"What's with all the vases kid?" Hanamiya grunted as he placed one of the vases on the table near the freezer. Kuroko set the vase he was trying to lift down, thankful for a reason to stop.

"We received a large order of flower arrangements for a wedding." Kuroko stated simply. "They want them done by the end of the week so we are most likely to be staying late for the next few days." Hanamiya sent him a look saying he wasn't going to stay after. Kuroko pointedly ignored this and tried picking up the vase again struggling. Hanamiya sighed and picked up the vase for him.

"Careful kid if you break these it's coming out of your paycheck." Hanamiya finished moving the vases to the table for Kuroko.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me kid, I am only two years younger than you." Kuroko protested and Hanamiya could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice, he took that as a small victory for himself.

"Grow a beard kid then we'll talk." Hanamiya ruffled Kuroko's hair making it stick up in all different directions. Kuroko ran his fingers through his blue locks trying to straighten them as he sent Hanamiya a icy glare, who only laughed in return.

"I'm sorry my facial hair isn't as impressive as yours eyebrows-kun." Kuroko quipped tonelessly. Hanamiya's face lost its mirth. Hanamiya having nothing to really respond with grabbed his hat off his head and put it on Kuroko's head the large brim covering his eyes.

"Maybe one day they'll be as good as mine kid." Hanamiya left Kuroko standing there with a too large hat on his head and an almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

Kuroko quickly took the hat off from his head but after notching his now messed up hair with blue spikes sticking in every direction tightened the strap in the back and put the hat back on his head. Then he went to work.

Kuroko was on the phone most of they day discussing different flower types and arrangements with the bride to be while Hanamiya, like usual, manned the counter. Kuroko had a small note pad in front of him which he used to write notes and jot down anything the women on the other line had mentioned. The woman, Hiyoko, sure liked to talk and he was on the phone for a good hour or two trying to tell her that 'no rainbow flowers don't grow naturally' and 'yes white was the traditional color for weddings' Hanamiya was heaving a good time laughing at his expense so Kuroko was sure to get in his way while he was behind the counter. Kuroko hung up after Hiyoko finally decided on white roses and sprouts of lavender for color.

"So did that woman make up her mind." Hanamiya asked leaning against the counter watching as Kuroko gathered his, many, notes and piled them together. Before Kuroko had a chance to answer the phone rang. "I guess not." Hanamiya gibed. Kuroko ignored him and breathed out a small sigh before answering the phone.

"Did you forget to mention something Hiyoko-san?" Asked Kuroko voice devoid of any earlier annoyance. The line was silent though. "Hello? Is anyone there." There was heavy breathing on the other end and Kuroko felt a chill run down his spine, his face revealed none of his discomfort though. Hanamiya sent him a questioning look but the call was disconnected. Kuroko put up the phone.

"What was all that about kid?" Hanamiya wouldn't admit it but he was concerned Kuroko's face lost all emotion for a second and Hanamiya could tell he was hiding something. Kuroko shook his head.

"It's nothing, probably just a wrong number." Kuroko reasoned and Hanamiya let it drop.

They continued to run the shop like usual, customers came in and out and they sold many flowers and bouquets. But every few hours the phone would ring and there was no one on the other end. Kuroko was the one who answered these calls the most but that was only because Hanamiya would be talking to the other patrons so he was the only one free. He would never admit how much the calls shook him.

It was the end of the day and Hanamiya locked up the shop and Kuroko started to sweep the floors of soil and stray petals. They closed up and took care of the shop in a peaceful silence that was broken when the phone started to ring. Kuroko tensed but he did not move to answer it and Hanamiya seemed content to ignore the call. There was one last ring before the phone was silent. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief cursing himself for allowing something this small to get to him. It was most likely nothing, maybe some kids who had nothing better to do and wanted to scare the shop workers. He finished he sweeping and gathered everything into a dustpan taking it to the trash can.

"Alright kid I'm gonna head out see—" Hanamiya was cut off by the ring of the phone, but he didn't let it bother him. "See you tomorrow." He went to the back room hitting Kuroko with his shoulder causing him to snap out of his thought. Kuroko gave a slow nod and went to the back room to put his broom up and grab his things.

The two left from the back door which Hanamiya locked when they were outside, they exchanged goodbyes and returned to their separate homes.

The train from the small town where Kuroko worked to Tokyo was long and dull, Kuroko walked through the streets of Tokyo passing countless shops and narrowly avoiding people on bikes who didn't notice him. His only thoughts were of how tired he was, when he arrived at his apartment he unlocked the door and stepped inside the doorway talking off his shoes before entering his apartment. Kuroko threw his keys on the counter but stopped when he heard them hit something.

There sitting innocently on his counter was a small box which had a note on top of it. The box was not here when he left this morning. He moved over to the counter and took the box and note, he opened the note and read what was inside.

Relax and enjoy this box of vanilla chocolates, I know vanilla is your favorite and you deserve a break you worked hard today.

Yours always, K

Kuroko quickly crumpled the note and threw both it and the chocolates away. How did this get inside his apartment. Kuroko knew the door was locked all day. Maybe the landlord had let Kyohi in thinking he was one of Kuroko's friends. Kuroko managed to get his phone out and text his landlord asking that they didn't let anyone in. Kuroko put his phone up after that and went to his room and laid down on his futon trying to go to sleep. Kuroko was in a restless sleep constantly waking up and Kuroko convinced himself that Kyohi wouldn't try anything beyond this.

When the sun shone through the window and into Kuroko's room he grabbed the clock next to his bed it was six in the morning. Kuroko wasn't able to get any real sleep, he normally went to the flower shop around seven but he figured there would be no harm in arriving a hour early.

Kuroko only just now realized he hadn't changed out of his clothes from yesterday and made a disgusted face. He grabbed his change of clothes for the day and went to go take a shower. He removed his old clothes and stepped inside of his small shower. There was barely enough room for him to turn around but he was grateful he had a shower instead of relying on the communal bathhouse, all that hot air made him light headed and he passed out too many times in the bath for his liking, so yeah, he definitely wasn't going to complain about a small shower. He let the cool water run over him relieving the tension in his muscles, after he had enough of standing under the water he quickly washed himself of the dirt that was caked on him from working at a flower shop. Once all the suds were out of his hair he turned off the tap and grabbed his towel off the hanger and began to dry himself.

Kuroko was thankful that there wasn't a real uniform at the shop and all they had to do was wear a apron with the shop's logo in the corner. It allowed him to dress how he pleased, not that Kuroko had any real sense of style but he like wearing shorts now that it was getting warmer and a loose comfortable shirt was always nice. Kuroko grabbed a comb and attempted to manage his hair before it dried, when he was satisfied he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He stopped though when he saw a flannel resting on the edge of a chair that certainly didn't belong to him. There was a note taped the the shirt.

beautiful as always Kuroko-kun, but please take this flannel it looks like it might be cold today.

Yours Always, K

Kuroko lost his appetite. Dropping the note he grabbed his keys and phone from the counter and left his apartment locking the door and checking it to make sure it was locked. He rushed to the train station and got on the Yamanote line that was just about to take off. All the seats were filled so Kuroko just stood by the door gripping the handrail that was placed there tightly, rocking with the turns and rustles of the train.

Had Kyohi gotten into his apartment when he was taking a shower? How long had he been there and how did he get inside were question plaguing his mind. He was jolted from his thoughts when the train stopped, Kuroko got off and made his way down the street and to the shop. His eyelids felt heavy exhaustion had caught up with him. He unlocked the back door and made sure it was locked again before he let out a tired yawn. He looked over to the soil bags which had been arranged like a chair and his last coherent thought was, I could probably take a nap before work starts.

* * *

Hanamiya yawned as he blinked away the last remnants of sleep. He stayed up late last night thinking about Kuroko, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was concerned about the kid. Kuroko looked pretty freaked out the other day with the phone ringing constantly and he was spaced out pretty much the whole day which was really unlike him. Hanamiya unlocked the back door and entered the shop taking off his jacket and throwing it on the back of the desk chair he went to grab his apron but was stopped when he heard something coming from the corner of the room. Hanamiya turned tense ready to fight but instantly relaxed when he saw who it was. Kuroko was passed out on the soil bags he had moved together to resemble a chair of some sort. Hanamiya was going to wake him up and tease him about slacking off but he saw the dark bruises under Kuroko's eyes. Well it wasn't like he hadn't run the shop by himself before.

Hanamiya was careful not to wake Kuroko when he went to get the hose to water the flowers but he seemed pretty out of it. Hanamiya watered the flowers, swept, and opened the main doors before he was stumped with what to do next. He knew Kuroko would take out many of the flowers and arrange them outside to draw in customers but he always made it look different and Hanamiya didn't the patience or creativity for that.

In the end he just put the flowers outside and sat the tallest flowers in the back and smallest in the front, it wasn't perfect, not even great but it did get the job done. Hanamiya went back inside and the phone started to ring. He glanced at the phone and decided to just answer it.

"Hey bastard mind not calling the shop anymore Kuroko's not interested." Hanamiya drawled a hint of malice lacing his voice. The line was immediately disconnected. "Heh," Hanamiya let out a laugh as he hung up the phone. The bell above the door rang and Hanamiya adopted a polite persona welcoming the customer.

It was when Hanamiya was helping a man choose a bouquet for his wife did he see Kuroko leave the back room, apron in place and a hat covering his head of blue hair sticking out below the hat despite having something keeping them down. Hanamiya took a look at the man beside him who was leafing through a catalog book the shop had and deemed it alright to leave him to his own devices.

"Have a good nap princess?" Hanamiya joked. Kuroko didn't acknowledge the jab and continued to the counter. "Stay up too late last night reading or something?" Hanamiya asked more seriously this time.

"Something like that." Kuroko answered. Hanamiya could tell Kuroko was bothered by something and was going to ask what was wrong but before he could a ringing sound came from Kuroko's pocket.

"Quite the rebel lately kid, first sleeping on the job and now having your phone on you." Hanamiya laughed Kuroko rolled his eyes and took out his phone looking at the caller but it was a private number. Hanamiya saw this too. Kuroko answered it reluctantly.

"Hello? You have reached Kuroko Tetsuya." Not giving the person on the other line a chance to say anything Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko's phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Kuroko-kun what a pleasure to hear your voice, we haven't seen each other face to face in quite some time." Hanamiya growled into the receiver.

"Listen here bastard because it seems like you didn't the first time, Kuroko's not interested and never will be, if this continues you're going to wish you had never met Kuroko in the first place." Hanamiya hung up and blocked the number from Kuroko's phone before giving it back to the boy.

Kuroko stood shocked holding his phone that Hanamiya had given back to him. "Thank you." He called out to Hanamiya who had already moved back to the man he was helping earlier. Hanamiya turned around and gave Kuroko a smirk. Kuroko turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket, he was more grateful than he had let on, Kuroko had never been that scared before in his life, well to be fair not much happened to Kuroko or at least nothing big like this. Maybe he should call the police. Kuroko didn't want to cause any trouble so he decide he would only call if things continued but he was sure Kyohi wouldn't try anything else Hanamiya could be very scary when he wanted to be. And that threat had sounded pretty serious.

The skies were grey and it looked like it was going to rain, Kuroko wondered if he should take in the flowers from outside. After casting another look outside Kuroko saw that small droplets of rain were hitting the ground at a steady pace. Kuroko made his way outside and started to move the plants indoors. It took a bit of time because people were taking shelter in the shop from the rain so he had limited room to place the flowers. Kuroko had eventually got all the flowers inside and just in time too because the rain started to come down even faster. He still ended up getting soaked though.

Kuroko made his way to the back room careful not to bump into anyone on his way there. When Kuroko reached the back room he untied his apron and put it on the hook water dripping onto the floor, he would clean that up later. Kuroko then took off his hat and ran his hand through his wet hair. His clothes were mostly dry thanks to the apron absorbing the water but he was still uncomfortable and cold. Suddenly a towel was thrown at his face. Kuroko removed the towel to see Hanamiya standing in the break room with him.

"Hurry up and dry off you can wear my coat if you're cold." Hanamiya left after that and Kuroko was glad because he was sure that he was blushing. Kuroko shoved his face into the towel until he was sure his blush had died down then he finished getting dried off and he look at the chair where Hanamiya's jacket was. Should he wear it? Would it be rude if he didn't wear it after Hanamiya had offered?

Kuroko was really out of his element Hanamiya constantly made him drop his emotionless facade and Kuroko wasn't too sure about how he should feel. But Kuroko was cold so he put on the jacket and willed his face to remain calm as he zipped up the large jacket that smelled like Hanamiya. The jacket was big on him understandably so seeing is how Hanamiya had about 10 plus centimeters on him.

Kuroko left the back room and saw Hanamiya trying to escape the clutches of a group of teenage girls. Kuroko stifled a laugh and went over to help him.

"I'm very sorry ladies but I need Hanamiya-kun to help me with flower arrangements we are quite behind." He flashed the girls a polite smile and Hanamiya look relieved. "I'll be sure to return him when we are done." The girls smiled and giggled amongst themselves. Hanamiya made a noise of protest but Kuroko dragged him to the back table were empty vases were sitting. They really did have work to do.

"What was all that about huh? Gonna throw me to the wolves after I helped you when I didn't even have too." Hanamiya said and if Kuroko didn't know any better he would have said Hanamiya was whining.

"I'm joking Hanamiya-kun."

"You won't have time to go back to those girls we have 15 vases to arrange, you won't be done anytime soon." Kuroko finished an amused glint in his eyes. Hanamiya glared at the smaller boy. "I would like to thank you by the way, your jacket it very warm." Hanamiya made a sound that Kuroko couldn't really decipher and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever kid just don't get it dirty or you'll be buying me a new one." Kuroko nodded as if agreeing. He then went to the freezer and grabbed dozens of white roses which were wrapped in plastic so the thorns wouldn't cut anything. Kuroko gently placed them on the table and grabbed two pairs of small shears and some gloves from a drawer in the table.

"We need to de-thorn all of the roses and then arrange them with the lavenders with really shouldn't take that long but I thought that maybe adding some olive branches might make it look a little fuller." And that's how they spent the rest of the day waiting for the rain to stop, removing the torts from the roses and discussing different ways to arrange the flowers.

After a few hours the rain had calmed down and most of the people in the store had left, Kuroko and Hanamiya were still at the table taking the last bit of thorns off of the roses. Kuroko yawned starting to get tired, even with his small nap earlier Kuroko still didn't feel all that good and remembering it was close to quitting time made things even worse. Although Kuroko hoped Kyohi wouldn't bother him anymore he was still worried, that man had gotten into his apartment and he had no idea how. Kuroko didn't really feel that safe going back there. He was pulled from his thoughts when something gripped his wrist tight.

"Damn it Kuroko pay attention, you almost cut off your finger!" Hanamiya yelled ripping the shears from his hands. Kuroko looked up into the piercing eyes of Hanamiya Makoto, whose grip on his wrist didn't loosen for a second.

"Ah… I'm sorry I didn't notice Hanamiya-kun, thank you." Kuroko said absently still not paying much attention. Hanamiya stood up without warning dragging Kuroko up as well. Hanamiya loosened his grip on Kuroko's wrist but not enough to let him go.

"Alright Kuroko I'm taking you home." Hanamiya didn't give Kuroko time to say anything before he pushed him out of the shop. Kuroko stood awkwardly in the alley while Hanamiya locked up the shop. "Where do you live." Hanamiya grunted.

"I can get home by myself." Kuroko responded. He wasn't too sure if he wanted Hanamiya to come to his apartment, but he also didn't want to be alone for another night.

"That's not what I asked kid." Hanamiya started to drag Kuroko to the subway station because he at least knew that Kuroko lives in Tokyo. All Kuroko did was sigh and lead Hanamiya to the awaiting train.

The road together in silence. Hanamiya had finally let go of his wrist which Kuroko was now absentmindedly rubbing. The train car was empty since it was so late at night. Kuroko took a seat against the window but Hanamiya choose to stay standing only holding onto the hanging hand grip to stay steady. The air was tense.

When the train had pulled into the station Hanamiya and Kuroko exited without a word. Kuroko gripped his hands tight under the long sleeves of Hanamiya's jacket. Lights from different shops along the road illuminated their path.

Stopping in front of a decently sized apartment complex Kuroko looked at Hanamiya who didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

"Would you like to come in for some tea." Kuroko offered. Hanamiya grunted and Kuroko lead him up the stairs. Kuroko discreetly turned the handle of his door before unlocking it to see if it would open. It didn't. Kuroko breathed a small sigh of relief and unlocked his door with more confidence.

"Have a seat I'll prepare the tea." Was all Kuroko said before moving to the kitchen. Hanamiya silently moved to the main room and took a seat on Kuroko's couch.

Kuroko shortly returned with a tray of tea and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Hanamiya let out something that sounded like a sigh and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Kuroko you've been really out of it lately, don't let that Kyohi guy get to you." Hanamiya let out finally after taking a sip of tea. Kuroko was silent, should he tell him? He glanced over to his chair where the flannel from this morning still was. He'd throw it out later. Kuroko decided that since things were beginning to calm down he would forget about it.

"I won't, thank you Hanamiya for looking after me. I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience."

Hanamiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen Kuroko," Hanamiya started a little unsure. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier I'm just…" Hanamiya trailed off. Kuroko sat with his eyes wide when he realized what Hanamiya was trying to do. A small smile found its way to his lips and Kuroko let out a tiny laugh. Hanamiya's head whipped in his direction and Kuroko started to laugh a little louder.

"I'm sorry for laughing Hanamiya-kun but you're acting very cute right now." Kuroko stifled his laughter when Hanamiya sent a deadly glare his way. Hanamiya grumbled something under his breath.

"Seems like you're back to normal kid I'll see you at work tomorrow." Hanamiya got up from the couch and Kuroko walked him to the door.

"Thank you for being worried about me."

"Sure kid, just get some sleep tonight." Was all Hanamiya could manage, how elegant. Kuroko gave a small nod and waved as Hanamiya left.

Kuroko returned to his room feeling relaxed and it was only then did Kuroko realize that he forgot to give Hanamiya's jacket back. Well he would return it to him in the morning.

Hanamiya stood in the overly warm subway station as he waited for the train to arrive. He was glad Kuroko felt better but he was also confused. Why was he so nice to that kid? Why did he care so much? This wasn't like him.

Kuroko was nice, a lot nicer than people should be. Hanamiya knew Kuroko could take care of himself but he couldn't help but want to be there. What had made him change? Hanamiya didn't like the thought that he was getting soft. He wasn't though, or at least that what he told himself. He only acted this way around Kuroko. Was it because he felt indebted to him? That didn't make sense though because Hanamiya never cared for things like that.

Hanamiya felt a rush of wind and took a step back as the train pulled into station, it was late so there was few people on board just like when he and Kuroko had come up in the first place. Hanamiya let himself collapse on the seat to exhausted from what had happened today.

Hanamiya felt a slight chill when the doors the the car had closed shut, it was then that he remembered Kuroko still had his jacket. He wouldn't think about why he had lent it to the boy when all he had to do was just give Kuroko a towel. But he couldn't push away the thought that Kuroko looked really good in his jacket.

With that one last thought Hanamiya decided he had done enough thinking today and he would deal with this thought at a different time. He rest of the trip was silent and Hanamiya trying to ignore the heavy beating of his heart.

Another day and Hanamiya had once again came to work before Kuroko. Hanamiya thought nothing of it, considering how tired Kuroko was yesterday Hanamiya wouldn't be surprised if Kuroko had slept in. Not wanting to deal with a bunch of people this early in the morning Hanamiya watered the flowers and cleaned up shop as slow as possible. Taking a quick look at his watch he saw it had been an hour and decided that was probably as far as he could push his luck. He unlocked the doors and dragged the flower pots sitting beside the window outside.

Hanamiya sighed and sat behind the counter and reached for a book that he had placed in one of the drawers some time ago. He flipped through the pages with a bored look on his face, he had already read the book before. This day was going by to slow, he hoped something interesting happened.

Something did.

Hanamiya manned the shop for another hour before Kuroko had arrived, when the boy did arrive he was paler than normal.

"What's up you're late today, did you sleep through your alarm?" Kuroko looked up at Hanamiya his face devoid of all emotion like normal but Hanamiya could tell something was wrong.

"The train had some technical difficulty so it was delayed." Hanamiya had to admit it was a good lie but he knew that wasn't it. But for now he wouldn't push it.

"Whatever get to work I've been covering your shift all day." Kuroko gave a silent nod and moved to the counter and Hanamiya moved over to a separate chair and sat down and started to read. Although he wouldn't say it he didn't want to leave Kuroko alone in case that guy came back.

They sat in silence Kuroko helping people with choosing the right flowers every now and again when they finally got over the shock of seeing him. Hanamiya checked his watch there was about ten minutes until his break. Suddenly music filled the shop and Kuroko looked surprised as he answered his phone, it looks like he wasn't expected a call, Hanamiya tensed hoping it wasn't Kyohi again.

"Hello?" There was a loud noise on other end of the line that Hanamiya could hear from where he was sitting. Kuroko held the phone away from his ear as frantic noises came from the small device when things were quite again Kuroko brought the phone back to his ear again. "I'm fine Aomine-kun why did they call you?" There was no loud noise this time and Kuroko started to move outside the shop, he stood in front next to the flowers they had on display. Since the counter was close to the door Hanamiya could still hear the conversation. "No you don't need to worry," There was chatter on the other end. "I'll be staying with Kagami-kun tonight. And no you can't fly over here you have a big game coming up and like I said it's nothing to worry about." There was more yelling. "Thank you for the concern Aomine-kun but I'm hanging up now." Kuroko closed his phone with a sigh.

"Hey Kuroko I'm going out for lunch come with me." He left no room for arguments so Kuroko had to agree. Hanamiya closed up shop while Kuroko waited on the side for him.

When he was done he lead Kuroko through the town it was warm day with a slight breeze but even with the good weather Kuroko was still tense and Hanamiya didn't know how to break the silence, he had never been concerned about someone like this before. He didn't have much money on him but he noticed Kuroko didn't bring in a lunch today so he might as well treat the smaller boy this once. He stopped when they were in front of a fast food joint. He looked behind him to make sure Kuroko was still there before entering. There wasn't a line so Hanamiya walked right up to the counter where a cheerful girl was standing.

"Hello sir! How may I help you today?" She gave him a bright smile and Hanamiya wondered how much she had practiced that smile in the mirror to make it look so seamless even though it was forced. He didn't give it much thought though.

"I'll have a number three and six, and he'll have." He pushed Kuroko up to the counter the girl took a step back in surprise of the sudden appearance of the boy and Hanamiya held in a laugh which Kuroko noticed and discreetly stepped on his foot, it was more cute then anything, Kuroko couldn't hurt him.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake." The girl behind the counter nodded smile once again back in place. She punched in their orders into the register and a receipt printed out she handed them a number card. Take a seat it will be done shortly. The two made their way to a both in a corner and sat down on opposite sides of each other. It was silent and uncomfortable but the food arrived soon enough and it broke the tension. Hanamiya unwrapped a burger and took a bite as Kuroko grabbed his shake.

"Alright I know your train wasn't late, what really happened." Hanamiya asked grabbing some fries and eating them.

"Ah right…" Kuroko trailed off which was unusual for him. His grip on the shake tightened. "This morning when I woke up my apartment was covered in flowers, they were everywhere." Hanamiya's eyes widened, did that guy brake into's Kuroko's apartment?

"There was manchineel's, ophrys fly's, rhododendrons." He set his milkshake down. "Betrayal, mistake, and I am dangerous; beware."

Hanamiya stopped eating, was this real? Would that guy really go that far because Kuroko turned him down? Then he remembered the withered flowers and glass shards he had found, not to mention the constant phone ringing at work and how that guy had also gotten Kuroko's cellphone number.

"Are," Hanamiya didn't know what to say. "Are you going to be okay?" Kuroko looked up and smiled.

"Yes I called Akashi-kun, you know him," Kuroko had a teasing glint in his eyes and Hanamiya relaxed a little, Kuroko was still fine and joking around like he normally does.

"…and he is looking into it, I'm going to stay with Kagami-kun tonight. I don't like bothering my friends like this but I am glad I can rely on them." Kuroko's voice was soft as he thought of his friends and Hanamiya was jealous. He didn't like the feeling.

"Give me your phone." Hanamiya held his hand out Kuroko didn't question him and gave him his phone. Hanamiya tapped a few buttons and quickly programmed his number into Kuroko's phone putting himself on speed dial. He then tossed it back which Kuroko caught. "There I put my number in I can't promise anything but if that guy tries something again call me." Kuroko nodded and Hanamiya felt relieved.

They returned to the shop and finished work. They had a few more customers but things slowed down because it was getting to be later in the evening. Hanamiya helped Kuroko arrange the flowers for the wedding, with all the torts off the roses they just had to arrange them in the large vases. They worked in a peaceful silence cutting and moving flowers around. That silence was broken however by a sharp beep from Kuroko's phone. He set down the flower he was cutting and took his gloves off before grabbing his phone.

"Oh it's a text from Kagami-kun he said he's here." Sure enough Hanamiya looked out the window and saw a man with a large build leaning against a motorcycle looking at his phone. He had tan skin and sharp features everything topped off with fiery red hair. Kuroko sent back a quick text and then the man outside shoved his phone in his pocket took the keys out of the ignition and entered the shop.

"Oi Tetsu where are you?" The man, Kagami, called out and Hanamiya said nothing as he watched Kuroko move directly in front of Kagami and jab his side.

"Right here Kagami-kun, we've known each other for years I'm disappointed in you." Kagami glared at the boy and ruffled his hair a little too hard.

"Yeah well if we've known each other so long why don't you call me Taiga?" Kuroko ignored him and moved back to the table putting his gloves back on and he finished cutting the stem of the flower he was holding before he placed it in the vase in front of him.

"Because I'm not some big dumb American like you Kagami-kun," Kagami looked like he wanted to say something and Hanamiya wanted to laugh at his misfortune. "Also I will be staying a bit later today because we need to finish arranging these flowers." Kuroko motioned the the table the was overflowing with flowers. Kagami took this time to look at Hanamiya sizing him up. Hanamiya stuck his tongue out at him which earned him a glare in return.

"Just let this guy do it, he works here doesn't he? He can do it by himself." Kagami grumbled while gesturing to Hanamiya.

"Why are you in such a rush to get home Tiger, past your bedtime?" Hanamiya sneered. Kagami looked like he was about to punch him but Kuroko gave Kagami a look and he relaxed but not without mumbling under his breath about how he wasn't a tiger.

"We are almost done Kagami-kun please be patient."

"Yeah yeah."

It was about another hour until they finished and Kagami made sure to complain about it, Kuroko hit him but Hanamiya could see the fond look in his eyes. When they were finally done Kuroko pushed Kagami out the door and towards his motorcycle. "Thank you for helping me tonight Hanamiya-kun I'll see you tomorrow." Then Kuroko hopped on the back of the bike behind Kagami and was handed a helmet which he strapped on and Kagami was sure to get out of there as fast as possible. Hanamiya watched as the taillight faded into the distance before locking up the shop and heading home as well.

* * *

Over the next few days things were quieting down. Kyohi didn't try anything again and Kuroko thought it was over, although Hanamiya wasn't too sure about that. But they worked just as they would any other day. Kuroko came in early to water the plants and clean up, Hanamiya would arrive before the shop opened with a book that Kuroko had recommended and they would have short conversations. The shop had a steady number of patrons and they had to think about hiring someone else, Hanamiya didn't really want to but it was hard because people couldn't notice Kuroko and so he would have to take care of all of the customer relations which was something he didn't want to do. Kuroko always poked fun at him though because teenage girls would always come to the shop to see the 'handsome florist'. Hanamiya tried not to hit him at this. Speaking of which, there was some girls in the shop now. Giggling to themselves and pointing at Hanamiya nudging each other to go talk to him. One girl however pushed their friends a little too hard and she bumped into Kuroko who was tending to the flowers near them.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" The girl franticly apologized and Hanamiya laughed. Her friends were laughing silently as well at the girl's expense and she blushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright ma'am I am also at fault because I didn't see you." Kuroko gave her a polite smile, the girl blushed. There he goes Kuroko the Heartbreaker, at this point Hanamiya thought the title deserved capital letters.

"Are you okay I'd hate it if you had injured yourself at my expense." The girl shook her head and her friends blushed after seeing Kuroko smile. "I'm glad, here, a flower for your troubles." He handed her a xeranthemum before bowing and walking away. Hanamiya let out a low whistle Kuroko was definitely a Heartbreaker, he looked back at the girl who was holding the flower Kuroko gave her close to her chest, a deep blush on her face as her friends crowded around her.

"What are you laughing at Hanamiya-kun?" It took a lot of effort not to flinch when he heard Kuroko's voice next to him.

"Well Mr. Heartbreaker I see you have another victim." Kuroko ignored him. "So you still staying at Tiger's?" Kuroko shook his head in silent laughter at Hanamiya's nickname for Kagami.

"Yes but it's been awhile so I think I might go back to my apartment soon." Hanamiya made a noise of disagreement but didn't say anything else.

The day went on and soon enough it was closing time. Hanamiya closed up shop and turned to Kuroko who was on his phone. "Is Tiger late?" He asked. Kuroko nodded.

"It seems he ran into some traffic and won't be here for awhile." Kuroko flipped his phone shut after sending a text to Kagami and put it in his back pocket.

"Do you want me to stay with you until he gets here." Hanamiya asked awkwardly he didn't want to admit he was worried about the blue haired boy. Kuroko shook his head.

"I'll be fine, thank you though Hanamiya-kun." Hanamiya gave a curt nod and turned around heading home.

* * *

Kuroko stood in the back alley of the shop he thought since Kagami was going to be late he might as well clean up.

Kuroko gathered all the trash bags and took the them out to the back. He had a hard time heaving the bags into the dumpster that was almost taller then him, he took a moment to catch his breath when he turned to go back inside he heard something rustling. There was a sound of a bottle being kicked and Kuroko turned in that direction then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Kyohi standing in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Oh hey Kuroko-kun I haven't seen you in such as long time." Kyohi smiled like they were old friends who had seen each other in a long time. Kuroko shivered, this was the man that was causing so much torment in his life the past few weeks, he was standing right in front of him. Kuroko didn't know what to do but he tried to keep his face blank not wanting to give anything away.

Kyohi frowned he didn't like being ignored.

"Did you like my presents Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko said nothing. "Well I guess not seeing how you threw away those chocolates. And you didn't even wear the flannel I had so generously bought you." Kyohi had a dangerous look on his face and stepped closer to the smaller boy.

Kuroko backed away slowly but stopped when he felt the hard brick wall pressed up against his back. Kuroko carefully tried to look around the alley for any route of escape. As Kuroko was looking around he noticed something glinting in Kyohi's hand, it was a knife. Kyohi following Kuroko's line of sight grinned and whipped the knife out.

"I see you noticed my knife, it's just a precaution I wanted to talk to you without you running away. But you wouldn't do that would you Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko started to feel beads of sweat run down his neck, he had to be careful there was no telling what Kyohi would do. Maybe if he tried to reason with him.

"I would never run away Kyohi-san, not if you had something important to say." Kyohi smiled and lowered his knife, Kuroko relaxed but didn't lower his guard. He discreetly reached his hand into his pocket where his phone was. If he could call the police he wouldn't have to worry about being alone with Kyohi for so long.

Kuroko felt a hand start to caress his cheek, it took everything Kuroko had not to flinch back in disgust. "Your so beautiful and kind, Kuroko-kun." Kyohi mused in a easy manner like what he was doing was not wrong at all. Kuroko kept silent Kyohi seemed not to mind.

"You know, I've been watching you for such a long time Kuroko-kun," Kyohi started. "When I first met you, I'm not sure if you remember this, we were in the subway station and I had accidentally bumped into you. I went to apologize and when I saw you my heart stopped, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and so polite. You apologized to me! Like you had done something wrong." Kyohi had a fond look on his face as he recalled how the two first met, Kuroko was worried though, why would one insignificant moment matter so much to this man?

"I went to follow you, you see my I was just dumped that day and my boss had fired me." Here Kyohi's tone became darker and his grip on the knife tightened. "But you Kuroko-kun, you were so kind. I followed you and of course you worked at a flower shop, someone as delicate and sweet as you could only work at somewhere like a flower shop."

"I thought someone like you must have a girlfriend or a boyfriend but imagine my surprise when the more I watched you the more I noticed people never seemed to get a hold of your presence." Kyohi made a snarling face. "How could anyone ignore someone like you Kuroko-kun? You're beyond perfect they just don't understand. But." Kyohi smiled.

"I understand Kuroko-kun, I know you better then anyone else."

During Kyohi's monologue, which he was trying his best to ignore, Kuroko as carefully as he could was trying to flip his phone open in Hanamiya's large coat pocket, Kuroko was beyond grateful that Hanamiya had lent him his jacket if not for this only reason.

"I came day after day buying flowers from you hoping you would understand what I was trying to say." Kyohi moved even closer to Kuroko his breath hot on Kuroko's face.

"But that Hanamiya," Kyohi said Hanamiya's name with contempt and something Kuroko could decipher flashed in his eyes. "That bastard was always in the way!"

Suddenly Kuroko felt a hot flash of pain and looked down to see a tear in the sleeve of Hanamiya's jacket and felt warm blood dripping down his arm, there was an involuntary jerk of Kuroko trying to get his bleeding arm away from Kyohi.

"Don't think I didn't notice you getting all close to him." Kyohi hissed. Kuroko breathing was getting erratic he needed to calm down. Thankfully the arm Kyohi cut was not the one in his pocket. The phone was almost open but Kuroko was having a hard time concentrating with this new pain in his arm.

"I love you so much Kuroko." Kyohi started to trace his knife along Kuroko's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, but you need to learn."

Kuroko was staring straight into Kyohi's eyes which were wide and filled with too many different emotions for Kuroko to comprehend. Then Kuroko felt his phone open all the way. Kuroko froze and carefully moved his thumb along the number keys never taking his eyes away from Kyohi.

"Kyohi-san," Kuroko didn't know how to continue but he knew he had Kyohi's full attention, using this time he started to enter the number for the police.

Kuroko had only pressed 1 and his phone let out a beep to indicate the number had been pressed.

Kyohi's eyes flew down to where the sound originated and saw Kuroko's hand hidden within the pocket. His eyes became narrow slits and Kuroko could feel the fury radiating around the man. Kyohi made a slash at Kuroko's arm cutting deep through the skin.

Kuroko felt a white hot pain and let out a agonizing scream.

* * *

Hanamiya felt tired after the long day, nothing really happened so he didn't know why he was so tired. Things had calmed down quite a bit and Hanamiya was glad, Kuroko was beginning to act like his normal self and as much as he didn't want to admit it Hanamiya was grateful that Kagami was taking Kuroko home every night, that Kyohi may not have shown up in some time but you could never be too careful. Hanamiya felt his stomach growl he forgot to pack a lunch this morning, wanting to get to work early, and didn't go out to get something to eat. Hanamiya considered eating out or just waiting to get home and make something, but Hanamiya didn't feel like making anything and just ended up going to the same fast food joint he had been to with Kuroko earlier in the week.

Placing a order for food he sat down by a booth near the window, the food arrived fast enough and Hanamiya began to unwrap his burger when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. For a moment he thought about ignoring it Hanamiya didn't want to talk to Seto or anyone else from Kirisaki Daichi at the moment. But he answered his phone anyway.

"What?" There was nothing on the other line and he was about to hang up until he heard something that made him freeze.

"You know better then that Kuroko-kun trying to call someone when your talking to me, quite rude if you ask me." Hanamiya heard a horrifying cry of pain. "I don't want to hurt you but when you do things like that I have no choice." Hanamiya's heart stopped. The unmistakable voice of Kyohi was heard and that pained cry sounded like Kuroko. Hanamiya pushed himself up and out of the booth leaving the food untouched and rushed back to the flower shop, phone pressed to his ear the whole time.

* * *

Kuroko hissed in pain holding his bleeding arm close to his chest as Kyohi ran his knife gently against his cheek not breaking the skin but every now and again he would press the blade down in warning that he could cut Kuroko at any moment.

"Trying to call the police? I won't let you, spend some quality time with me. You said yourself that you wouldn't run away." Kyohi snarled. "Were you lying?"

Kuroko said nothing and sent Kyohi a defying look.

Kyohi angered, pressed his knife hard against Kuroko's face drawing blood. Unsatisfied he threw Kuroko against the wall. Kuroko hit his head hard and he began to feel dizzy, whether it was because he was just slammed into a wall or blood loss he didn't know. Kyohi pulled Kuroko up when he saw he wasn't going to move and held him against the wall.

"Don't look at me like that, you gave me those red carnations I know how you feel! I've been watching you for so long. There is no need to hide your feelings from me. I understand you."

"I'm sorry if you misinterpreted things Kyohi-san but I don't have feelings for you." Kyohi narrowed his eyes and brought the tip of his knife down to Kuroko's stomach slowly pushing the blade in.

Kuroko's voice still sore could only let out a silent scream, beads of tears forming in his eyes.

"It pains me more then you know to do this to you Kuroko-kun but I won't stop until you tell me the truth. It's that damn Hanamiya isn't it he is the one keeping you from me. I never liked that bastard." Kyohi started to twist the knife in Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko cried out in agony. Breathing heavy unable to form words anymore. "So that's how it is huh?" Kyohi started. "Well."

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE WILL!" Kyohi screamed plunging the knife deep inside of Kuroko twisting and jabbing it inside of him blood pouring out in heavy quantities.

"KUROKO!" A different voice called out and Kyohi didn't even have time to look up before he was punched in the face. The force of the punch causing him to fly back.

Kyohi hit his head against the ground, hard. He weakly looked up to the see the blazing green eyes of Hanamiya Makoto.

Hanamiya gave him a wicked smile and Kyohi was paralyzed with fear. Hanamiya kicked him in the stomach and Kyohi curled into himself. Hanamiya held Kyohi's arms behind his back and pressed his foot onto the back Kiyohi's ribs.

"You just can't leave things be can you?"

Kyohi turned his head back in a desperate attempt to glare at Hanamiya. "You don't understand him!" It was obvious to who he was referring. Hanamiya's grip on Kyohi's arms tightened. "He loves me! It would take a bit of time for him to admit it!"

"And you would make him 'admit' it by abusing him?" Hanamiya snarled.

"If that's what it takes, yes."

Hanamiya, without any warning, pulled as hard as he could on Kyohi's arms popping them out of the socket and breaking a few ribs in the process.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I do the same." He hissed out viciously. Kyohi was gasping desperately for air. "Does Kuroko love you?"

"Y-y-yes." Kyohi barely got the word out, Hanamiya frowned.

"Wrong answer."

Hanamiya let go of Kyohi's arms watching the man fall onto the ground, then he pressed his foot on Kyohi's lungs making it hard for him to breathe. Hanamiya watched as Kyohi struggled to remove his foot with no luck. Kyohi passed out.

When Hanamiya's rage subsided he remembered Kuroko was bleeding out on the ground.

"Fuck!"

Hanamiya rushed over the the boy the the ground forgetting entirely about Kyohi.

"Kuroko! Kuroko can you here me?" Hanamiya picked the boy up as gently as he could and pressed his hand against the wound trying to stop the blood flow. Kuroko flinched and moaned in pain rolling his head into Hanamiya's chest. "I know it hurts you're going to be fine now though." He grabbed his phone and called the police.

"119 what's your emergency?" The operator on the line asked.

"My… Someone's been stabbed and they are bleeding out we need an ambulance!" Hanamiya barked out trying to keep his hand on the wound.

"Sir where is your location?" Hanamiya hastily gave the operator the address and hung up now using both hands to press against Kuroko's injury. Kuroko's eyelids fluttered closed and Hanamiya felt his heart stop.

"Kuroko I need to to stay awake. Say something." With what looked like a lot of effort Kuroko opened his eyes they were unfocused though. "Kuroko say something."

"Ha… Hanamiya… -kun?" Kuroko just barely got out eyes still unfocused. Hanamiya nearly cried in relief.

"Yeah it's me you idiot. You need to stay awake the ambulance is on it's way here." Kuroko let out short breaths Hanamiya could tell he was having a hard time staying awake. Then he heard the blaring noise of a ambulance Hanamiya picked Kuroko up as gently as he could trying not to disrupt his wounds. Hanamiya then stood up and rushed out of the alley the ambulance was speeding down the street and slowed down when the driver saw Hanamiya holding a boy covered in blood. The vehicle screeched into a stop and medics rushed out taking Kuroko from his arms and Hanamiya would be lying if you said he wasn't nervous. Hanamiya then remembered Kyohi lying in the alley, not wanting the man to get away he informed the medics of him too.

The medics picked the unconscious man up and placed him into a stretcher they would have to wait for another ambulance and Hanamiya smirked, good. He demanded to be let in the ambulance where Kuroko was and the medics couldn't really do anything to deter him so they let Hanamiya on as they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Kuroko woke up in a too large for one person hospital room. His bed was far more comfortable then what he imagined hospital beds would be like and he was 100 percent positive that hospital rooms didn't have mini fridges.

The only reason he knew it was a hospital room was that he was hooked up to a machine that kept track of his heart rate and other things that Kuroko had no idea what they were and there was an IV sticking out of his arm. He looked around the room and saw Kise and Momoi passed out on a couch in the room. Akashi was also sitting on the couch a computer in his lap and he was typing up something. He saw Aomine and Kagami in the corner of the room quietly, something Kuroko didn't know they could do, arguing about something. He then saw Murasakibara sitting close to the arguing pair eating gummies out of a bag trying to make as little a noise as possible. Beside his bed there was a vase filled to the brim with purple hyacinth and white heather. I'm sorry; please forgive me and protection.

Kuroko felt something gripping his hand and looked over to see Hanamiya leaned over his bed gripping his hand tightly. Kuroko couldn't help but smile. The door slid open and Midorima walked in with a clipboard and started to check Kuroko's vitals.

Kuroko tried to open his mouth to say something but his tongue felt like sandpaper and his throat was dry beyond belief. Midorima looked over the the boy and noticed he was awake. His eyes widened and he rushed over silently handing Kuroko a glass of water the was sitting on his beside table.

Kuroko downed the glass in one drink. "Thank you Midorima-kun." The sound of Kuroko's hoarse voice notified everyone in the room he was awake.

Akashi was the first to make a move, he closed his laptop and got up moving closer to the blue haired boy.

"Kuroko." Akashi started. "The man who did this to you has been apprehended and he will be going away for a long time." Kuroko nodded unsure of what to say.

"That bastard should be locked up forever for what he did to Tetsu." Aomine snarled Kagami nodded in agreement.

"It is unfortunate what happened but only so much can be done, that being said the police went through his apartment and found a number of things to use as evidence in court so we can rest assured knowing we won't see him again for some time." Midorima said sounding indifferent but Kuroko knew he cared.

"Kurokocchi I was so worried when I heard what happened I'm so glad your okay." Kise was now standing at the foot of his bed crying genuine tears and Kuroko felt awful for making his friends worry.

"Kise," Akashi's signal to make Kise stop talking which he did. "None of this is your fault Kuroko so you have no need to feel guilty we are worried because we are your friends." Kuroko nodded and Akashi smiled. Kuroko looked over to see Momoi trying to hold in tears in the corner of the room.

"Momoi-san I am fine, please stop crying I hate seeing you so sad." His voice was still scratchy but he got the words out, Momoi hurriedly wiped her face of tears and shot Kuroko a big grin.

"I don't want to make Tetsu-kun worry I'm just so happy you are okay." Momoi smiled even wider and Kuroko was glad that she was no longer upset. Murasakibara moved from the corner of the room and walked towards Kuroko's bed at a steady pace, not showing how relieved he was at Kuroko being alright. Murasakibara towered over Kuroko's bed and reached his hand out to ruffle Kuroko's hair, Kuroko let him just this once. Murasakibara was a lot more gentle then he let on to be and Kuroko found himself relaxing.

"Kuro-chin's hair is soft." Was all Murasakibara said before returning to his corner. Kuroko remembered something as he looked over to the corner where Aomine and Kagami were standing.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko called out and he saw Aomine begin to get tense not liking the way Kuroko was looking at him.

"Yeah Tetsu?" He answered reluctantly.

"Why are you in Japan when you have a big match tomorrow." Kuroko was very upset he didn't want Aomine to miss the match because of him. Everyone in the room froze and Kuroko felt confused had he said something wrong?

"Tetsu you see…" Aomine trailed off unable to finish. Luckily or maybe not Midorima finished for him.

"Kuroko you have been in a coma for the past two weeks." Midorima blunt as always was the one to break the news. Kuroko was silent he didn't know what to say.

"I see, well then, thank you for staying by my side this whole time it means a lot to me."

Everyone in the room had nothing to say to that. They all wanted to help more but there was only so much that they could do for him. Kuroko looked over to Hanamiya who had been silent this whole time but was still holding his hand. Kagami seeing that Kuroko probably wanted to talk to Hanamiya got up.

"Tetsu I bet your hungry, I'm going to get you some food." Kagami said leaving the room Aomine was quickly to follow muttering about how Kagami shouldn't be able to use his nickname for Kuroko. Kise followed the two without much of an excuse and Murasakibara followed because he was hungry and wanted more snacks.

"If you'll excuse me Kuroko I need to make a call." Akashi gave Kuroko a nod and exited the room to make his call. Momoi followed him out and smiled at Kuroko. Midorima feeling uncomfortable being alone in the tense room with Kuroko and Hanamiya quickly marked something on his clipboard and without so much as an excuse left the room. Kuroko was glad he had such thoughtful friends and he smiled internally at Midorima's discomfort.

Kuroko turned to Hanamiya who had his head down refusing to look Kuroko in the eye. Kuroko frowned and rubbed his thumb against the back of Hanamiya's hand. Over the summer Kuroko had slowly started to develop feelings for the man. Hanamiya was rash and crude, someone who Kuroko normally wouldn't have been friends with much less grow to like.

Although he was happy when Hanamiya was concerned about him and he enjoyed the banter they had. Kuroko never really acted like this with anyone Hanamiya brought so many different emotions out of Kuroko and even though it was weird for him to express so many things he couldn't bring himself to dislike Hanamiya for it. Kuroko was glad, it has been so long since he felt like he could openly express how he felt.

Those feelings of gratefulness and admiration quickly turned into something else and Kuroko didn't see a reason to stop those feelings. Because Hanamiya was his friend, even if they had a rough start, Kuroko didn't want to see the man so upset.

"Hanamiya-kun." Kuroko called out softly and Hanamiya lifted his head up and glared at Kuroko. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't."

Hanamiya said something under his breath but Kuroko couldn't hear. Hanamiya grasped Kuroko's hand tightly and gave him a fierce look.

"I didn't protect you! I didn't come in time! And this happened!" Hanamiya gestured to Kuroko laying in the bed, IV sticking out of his arm which was wrapped in gauze, a bandage on his cheek and his stomach which he was sure had a few stitches.

"And I don't even know why I care so much! You were just some annoying kid that I had to work with this summer. But then you started that stupid flower thing and I don't know what happened. I just wanted to break you see something on that fucking bland face of yours for once, but you," Hanamiya trailed off.

"But you, Kuroko. You were something else, you didn't care and I couldn't do anything but accept you. You were irritatingly easy to get along with and I enjoyed spending time with you and talking with you. I never felt like this with anyone before but then you Kuroko, you came into my life."

Hanamiya stared directly into his eyes unflinching. Kuroko was dumbfounded he had nothing to say Hanamiya noticed and chuckled loosening his grip on Kuroko's hand but not yet letting go.

"So I began to like you," Hanamiya said slowly as if just realizing it himself. "I finally had something I treasured someone who I genuinely liked and I… I couldn't protect you." Hanamiya felt something sting in the back of his eyes and he blinked away the oncoming tears. "I like you Kuroko." Hanamiya declared boldly and Kuroko felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

"So I'm never going to let you go, I'm too selfish, I will protect you from here on out no matter what even if you don't accept me."

Kuroko was shocked he never expected this, to have someone like him and to actually like that person back. He felt his throat close up he couldn't say anything so he offered Hanamiya the brightest smile he could manage.

Hanamiya chuckled, Kuroko really was too nice. Hanamiya slowly moved his hand behind Kuroko's head giving the boy a chance to move back reject his offer, but he didn't.

Hanamiya pulled Kuroko in for a sweet and tender kiss. The kiss was slow and easy, he didn't want to overwhelm the boy. After a moment Hanamiya broke the kiss and moved back observing Kuroko's dazed and flushed face.

"Your too nice for you own good, you know that right?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh you don't?" Hanamiya moved in for another kiss, but Kuroko turned his head so Hanamiya's lips could only touch his cheek.

"You think your so smart huh?"

"Why yes I would like to think that."

Hanamiya laughed and moved closer the Kuroko, who leaned in close to press a small kiss on the man's forehead.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Hanamiya-kun."

"I think I should be saying that kid."

Hanamiya moved in for one another kiss but that was when Kagami and the others walked back into the room. Kuroko quickly pulled back embarrassed but he was sure to remove all emotion from his face. This didn't happen as planned though because Hanamiya pulled Kuroko into his chest and over the boy he faced the group standing shell shocked in the doorway.

"You mind? We're kinda busy here." Hanamiya asked smugly, there was a moment of silence before the room was filled with shouts of disapproval and Kagami and Aomine trying to rip Hanamiya off of Kuroko as Kise pulled Kuroko away from Hanamiya.

Everything was lively and back to normal, soon enough Kuroko would be released from the hospital and he would be able to go back to working in the small flower shop with Hanamiya again. He watched the two hot headed idiots challenge Hanamiya to a basketball fight, what else would they challenge him to?

Kuroko let out a small laugh and Hanamiya glanced over to the boy giving him a rare smile, Kuroko didn't have to worry about anything though because he had Hanamiya and that was all he needed.

* * *

 _Wow this is a lot, I'm pretty proud of myself, this was only meant to be like 2K words but it ended up being 20K. Haha I guess things like this happen. A good thing about writing this story though is that it has given me confidence to write a multichapter fic, I was never really sure of myself because I didn't want to end up writing 2K chapters and now I know I don't have to worry because I can definitely write more then 2K words._

 _And speaking of multichapter fics I am planning on making a supernatural AkaKuro, it probably won't be out for awhile because I need to get the overall plot and background information done and then write maybe 5 chapters before I even post the first so sorry you guys are going to have to wait but don't worry I promise I will put it out this year._

 _Alright enough of all that, I'd like to thank you all for getting this far because that meant you read my story. I would really appreciate it if you left a comment because you have no idea how happy comments make me even if it's just 'This was really cute ^^' well anyways again thanks for reading and look forward to more stories by me in the future, also be sure to check out Snapshots as it updates every Sunday._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Cover Art -_ _さく on Pixiv scsksc1 on twitter_


End file.
